What in the Hell have you done, Inui!
by StoryReader888
Summary: Inui has created a brand new drink, and decides to choose students from various schools to act as his subjects. But when a side effect he never could have predicted occurs, he calls in the help of a friend  original character .


Jennifer Reed was not involved in anything related to tennis. While she did know the famous regulars of schools such as Seishun Gakuen and Rikkaidai Fuzoku, she was merely friends with them. Actually, the word 'friend' was a bit of a stretch. She didn't hang out with them very often, and usually when she did it was only for a few minutes before she went her own way. But that was to be expected, coming from a completely different social circle. Jennifer was eighteen years old, in her last year of high school. She attended Nishiura, in the Saitama Prefecture. She had her own friends and her own life, so it was natural that she didn't hang out with the middle schoolers very often. It wasn't too interesting, how she had come to know the boys. It was mainly just chance meetings, and meeting them through people she already knew.

She wasn't much into sports either, except for the American football she played whenever she had free time, but she still came to support her school's baseball team which consisted of only first years. Baseball was not a sport she liked, in fact she found it to be quite boring most of the time, but her friends were enough to get her there. Abe Takaya was a close friend of hers, whom she had met when he was in middle school. He was the main reason she tagged along to his practice most every day, but after getting close to the others, they became somewhat of a reason as well. Against her own will, she had become a sort of 'slave', or errand girl, for Momoe.

She rarely had contact with the middle schoolers, unless they needed help with something or just wanted to invite her along. You'd think she'd spend a lot of time with her cousin, Shishido Ryo of Hyotei Gakuen, but they weren't too close due to family issues. She didn't have a problem with him, per say, but she did avoid being alone with him; it was just too awkward and tense, and too troublesome for her to deal with. That's not to say she wouldn't be there should her cousin ever need her. Contrary to popular belief, she _does_ care deeply for her baby cousin, but being around him means being around the family, and that's too much of a headache for her to deal with. It's easier just to stay away from him.

"They're looking good!" Momoe hugged herself tightly, a smile on her lips as her eyes watched the baseball team practice. Momoe was the coach, and she was very passionate about baseball. She also didn't believe in giving up. She was hella strong, to. "If they keep training like this, the next tournament will be _much_ easier than the last. Don't you think?"

Jennifer sat on one of the pale green benches, her dark purple eyes watching the freshman as they ran laps, hit balls and practiced their catching. They did look like they were in good form. Of course, she didn't know much about baseball, so she felt like her opinion on their skills would be lacking. She was a good judge of physical properties, though, and they looked strong and lean. "I have faith in them."

"I'm glad." Momoe sent her a grin, hitting her shoulder hard before walking onto the field, shouting instructions toward the players. Though Momoe was probably certifiably insane, Jen had to look up to the older woman. She was so passionate and headstrong. She didn't say it often, but Momoe was someone she respected, which rarely ever happened. Sitting alone and watching them together… she couldn't resist the smile that came to her lips. They were _all_ crazy, but she loved them all the same. Life wouldn't be half as entertaining without them. She was happy that she had chosen to attend Nishiura high after graduating from Rikkaidai.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I – **_

The song stopped playing when Jen took her cell phone out, flicking it open and setting it to her ear without checking the ID. "Hello?"

"_Ano… Jen-san…_"

She recognized the voice instantly. It was a unique voice that was easy to pick up. "Inui?"

"_Aa… Hai._"

"What do you need, Inui?"

"_Well… it's a bit complicated…_"

"Complicated?" she furrowed her brow. "Did something happen?"

"_Yes, actually. Could you please come to Seishun Gakuen? This is something that must be discussed in private…_"

"Is this another trick to get data from me, Inui?"

"_Iie. This is important, Jen-san._"

Jen sighed deeply, pushing herself up. "Alright. I'm on my way."

"_I'll be waiting by the gate._"

She flipped her phone shut, sliding it into her back pocket and walking toward the field. "Oi, Momoe!"

She looked up from Hanai Azusa, the team's captain. "What is it?"

"I've got something to take care of. I'm leaving now."

"Alright. You better answer your phone if I call!"

"Yeah, sure." She waved the older female off as she left the fenced in area, grabbing her bag from beside the fence and slinging it over her shoulder.

**Seishun Gakuen, Front Gate**

When Jennifer arrived at Seigaku, her eyes scanned the area for the tall data user. He should of been easy to spot, seeing as he stands out quite a bit, but as she entered the gate, the megane male was nowhere in sight. Actually, _no one_ was in sight. It was after school hours, but there was not a single student or teacher anywhere. The place was completely deserted. A shiver ran down her spine, her senses on high alert as she continued toward the school building. She wasn't sure where the shiver came from, but something told her it wasn't due to the cold wind. She reached her hand up to see if the door was locked, but a large hand wrapped around her wrist before she could, yanking her forcefully away from the building. She was not afraid, and the bored expression on her face proved it. Whoever it was, and whatever they wanted, she could kick their ass if they tried anything.

The person, a male, she concluded, dragged her toward the tennis courts, making a turn and shoving her inside the locker room before following suit, slamming and locking the door behind him. The male breathed a sigh of relief, his back against the door as he re-adjusted his glasses. Jen narrowed her eyes, making out the tall silhouette in the dark.

"Inui?"

"Hai."

"Wanna explain what's going on?"

He flicked the lights on and walked over to the bench where his precious notebook lay. He was sweating quite a bit, she noticed. "I should start from the beginning… please have a seat."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't question it as she took a seat beside him on the bench, turning so she could look at him.

"I was experimenting while creating my newest version of juice, Inui Juice Remix K. Naturally, once the drink had been created, it needed to be tested for side effects. No one willingly accepted the job." He pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "I compiled a list of the best test subjects for my new drink, and went down the list one at a time. Naturally, if I approached them with my newest version, the probability that they would refuse was 80%, so I came up with a way to trick them into drinking it. I followed each test subject until they got something to drink. A soda from the hamburger shop, a coffee from the café, a bottle of water during practice… it really did not matter what drink it was, as long as it touched their lips and went down their throat. A few drops was all that was required, given the strength of Inui Juice Remix K. The drinks might have a slight after taste, but that was it. From there, I followed them and kept track of any changes in their behavior or attitude. The first day, there was no change at all. However…"

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at the ninth grader beside her. Situations were not good when it involved Inui Juice, but the way he was talking… he was acting as if he had just murdered someone. He looked as if he didn't want to continue. "**Inui**."

"Yes, well… it seems that the test subjects experienced side effects that I could not have predicted…"

"Like?"

"_This_." A new voice echoed in the room, familiar yet unfamiliar. Jen turned toward the shadow behind the lockers as a person emerged, her eyes growing wide as they stepped into the light. The person looked almost exactly like Fuji. The brown hair, slightly longer as it stopped at his shoulders, held back in a low ponytail. Bangs framed his face, and his blue cerulean eyes shimmered under the fluorescent lighting. His usual smile was in place, but it seemed a little too forced. He also wore his tennis uniform but… he had breasts?

Jen's eyes widened further, slowly standing up and approaching the… _it_. She reached forward, poking the breast beneath the tennis shirt as if to test if it were real. "F-Fuji?"

His smile turned sad. "Hai, Jen-chan."

Now she understood why the voice had been familiar yet unfamiliar. It was Fuji's voice, but it was more feminine than it had been before. "What… what the fuck happened, Fuji?" Normally she didn't cuss, especially around the middle schoolers, but when she was feeling a high emotion, usually anger, she tended to cuss without meaning to. Sort of like a reflex.

Fuji's beautiful but sad eyes turned to Inui, who had begun to shake as he pretended to read whatever lay inside his book. "Saa, it's an… _effect_ of Inui Juice Remix K."

"You're joking." She whipped her head back to the tensai. "You're telling me that Inui invented a drink that, with just a few drops, can make you change sexes in the span of just a couple days?" he nodded. "So wait, do you have a, err…?"

He nodded again. "I'm fully female."

"Oh my god… Inui, how many vic – er – _subjects_ were there?" she turned to the male, eyebrow raised. She was actually afraid to hear the answer.

"I made a copy of my list. Here," Inui handed the paper to her and her eyes scanned the list.

**SEIGAKU –**

**Fuji Shusuke**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**Echizen Ryoma**

**HYOTEI –**

**Atobe Keigo**

**Shishido Ryo**

**Hiyoshi Wakashi**

**RIKKAIDAI –**

**Yukimura Seiichi**

**Sanada Genichirou**

**Kirihara Akaya**

**FUDOMINE –**

**Tachibana Kippei**

**Ibu Shinji**

**ST. RUDOLPH –**

**Mizuki Hajime**

**Fuji Yuuta**

**Akazawa Yoshirou**

**YAMABUKI –**

**Sengoku Kiyosumi**

**SHITENHOUJI –**

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**

**Oshitari Kenya**

**Zaizen Hikaru**

**HIGA –**

**Hirakoba Rin**

**Kite Eishirou**

"My god, Inui…" she stared down at the list in shock. "This many people… you're going to scar these poor kids!"

Inui hung his head in shame. "Now you see my dilemma. Jen-san, you must help me."

She glanced at Fuji, tugging at his now tight shirt uncomfortably. "Yosh, here's what we'll do. Inui, call up Renji and get to work on trying to figure out what was in the drink that caused this to happen, then try and figure out a way to reverse it. While you're doing that, me and Fuji will round up those that you gave the drink to."

"Where will we take them? And how do we explain this?" Fuji questioned, cocking his – er – _her_ head to the side. That's going to take some getting used to…

"We'll use force if we have to. Fuji, go ahead and text Tez and Ryoma. Tell them to meet you…" she bit her lip. Where could they go without worry of being seen? "We'll have to convince Atobe to let us use his cabin. Tell them to meet you at the park between Seigaku and Hyotei. Mention that you have answers, and it should get them there."

"Hai." Fuji pulled out _her_ cell phone and started to text the two males. Inui was already on the phone, telling Renji the same story he had told her. "Ready whenever you are, Jen-chan."

Jen nodded and the pair set off in search of everyone on the list. Since they had to convince Atobe to let them use his cabin, they decided to head for Hyotei first. They could only hope that the Hyotei regulars were still there, and had not been seen by anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>A Word from the Author: <strong>This idea randomly came to me, so I decided to give it a try.

I've always wanted to write a fic about a crazy situation that was caused by Inui's juice.

I may lose motivation for this somewhere down the line, but I'll try not to because I'm interested in this.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
